The One Greatest Weakness
by Rose of Battle
Summary: In a time of confusion, Lloyd Irving rejects his friends to follow Mithos. Can he still be saved? Can Kratos save his son? The following is what would happen if Lloyd lost to his own darkest desires.
1. The Beginning of the End

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tales of Symphonia.

**Note:** M. Hunter Traubel Trainee owns the idea of this fic. It came up during a conversation as a hypothetical question. Seeing as how this could make a great fic, I asked him if I could use his idea and I got his permission to write this.

**The One Greatest Weakness**

_Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End_

Here I am. I've lost everything—even the one who meant the most to me—just because of one stupid decision I made. I thought I was an idealist. I thought I was going to save the world. I stared Darkness in the eye, but unlike my friends, I did not prevail. I cowered under the strength I was up against and succumbed to temptation for power. The one person I had vowed to stop ended up swaying me to his side. I realized that I have even I have dark thoughts of my own.

I'm alone. I'm frozen down to the bone—despite what a horrible cliché it is—and I'm surrounded by darkness. This feeling of being so alone is so new to me. This depression, this seclusion—how can someone possibly bear this?

This is how it all happened.

* * *

Lloyd beamed and turned around. "All right! We've got the power of Origin now, and the Eternal Sword!" he said, excited.

"We can stop Mithos now," Colette added, also smiling.

Everything seemed so happy. They knew they were about to achieve something that most people doubted would ever happen: reunification of the two worlds. No words could describe the joy that was flowing from Lloyd and his friends. They were about to make history. They were finally going to start making a difference. The world would finally stop being judgemental.

Genis felt something vibrating in his pocket. Before he had a chance to take it out, it flew out on its own. It was Mithos' Cruxis Crystal that he was unable to leave in Mithos' lair when they had defeated him. Genis gasped and it began to glow a reddish color as it floated over to Lloyd. Genis started to panic. He became apprehensive. He knew that he should have left Mithos' Cruxis Crystal. And now he knew something bad was going to happen.

Lloyd whirled around, the white cloth attached to his red dwarven shirt floating behind him, and saw the Cruxis Crystal. "Is that…Mithos' Cruxis Crystal?" he asked.

Suddenly, Mithos appeared. He was different from when they had fought against him; he was slightly translucent. He was like a ghost; you could see right through him.

Lloyd felt his body go numb. He began to panic. He tried to move his leg in an attempt to run over to Genis and Colette but it was frozen in place. All feeling throughout his body was lost. Pieces of Mithos' past flashed before his eyes. He saw Mithos being betrayed by the elves as they banished him from Heimdall because of the war, being discriminated against for being a half-elf. Lloyd thought he was going to vomit when he saw a small, frail child—obviously Mithos—drinking muddy water in order to survive. He felt Mithos' hatred towards humans and elves for the things they did to him. Lloyd finally understood why Mithos loathed the world so much; Mithos had always hoped the ones who hated him would someday understand him, but they never ceased to judge him by his race. There were times when Mithos could only watch his fellow half-elves be slaughtered. The only source of strength he had during those times was his sister, Martel. She always protected him, but in the end, he was unable to protect her as their human betrayer killed her. Lloyd could feel firsthand the desire to destroy everyone that surrounded him.

But he could not let Mithos take his body and use it for his own evil deeds. Lloyd had envisioned a united world of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla, and that with time discrimination would vanish. That was his goal. As much as it seemed impossible, he would find a way to accomplish it. And he had promised to do it with the one he trusted and loved the most—Colette.

"Get out of my mind you little bastard!" Lloyd screamed.

"Oh, Lloyd," Mithos said condescendingly with a sneer, the contempt fairly obvious in his voice, "I'm not all that bad. In fact, I can make all your dreams come true."

Lloyd struggled against Mithos' might. He felt his strength decreasing even more. "No! I don't believe you! You liar!" he yelled.

Even though Lloyd couldn't see Mithos—he could only see his friends' worried expressions as they all huddled around him, yelling concerns at him—he could feel Mithos' presence in front of him and he had a feeling Mithos was staring intently at him. "Do you want to become the greatest swordsman in the world?"

Lloyd stopped fighting and stopped resisting Mithos' attempts to control his body. "How…how did you…?"

"You will find that if you cooperate with me, I can make you become the greatest swordsman in the universe," he explained. "I see that you have some desires of your own, even some that you would never tell a soul."

Lloyd began to panic. How did Mithos know so much about him? "Wha…What are you…"

"Let me help you Lloyd. 'Help me to help you,' as some would say. I can make all your dreams come true. I want to make the world better, too, you know. That's what I've always hoped for. I just want Martel to come back, and then I can fulfill her wish, to eliminate all discrimination."

Lloyd wanted to scream in protest against him. His mind told him that Mithos was wrong and was just trying to use him, but Lloyd's instinct was starting to waver towards Mithos' ideals over his own.

"I also want to help you," Mithos continued. "So tell me, what is it that you want?"

Lloyd didn't know what to say. He didn't even know what his darkest secrets were. He also didn't know whether he was really going to side with Mithos. He was fighting an internal battle. Whoever said, "You are your own worst enemy" knew what he was talking about.

"I…I…" Lloyd could only manage to say.

'_No. No, I can't fall for this.__I have to be strong. I am strong. My friends love me. Mithos hates me. Surely I can see the difference? Mithos is just trying to use me. I can't fall for his trap,'_ Lloyd told himself, yet he could not help but hesitate and consider what Mithos was asking of him.

"Oh, no need to tell," Mithos said, laughing. "I'll help you. I can make Kratos acknowledge you for your strength."

Lloyd didn't say anything; he merely stayed silent. He didn't know what to say at a time like this. He wanted Mithos to leave him alone, to let him go on with his quest of ending discrimination his own way. He didn't want to be working with the enemy. The last thing he would ever do would be to betray his friends for his own selfish desires.

"You also want to make the whole world see that you are correct?" Mithos went on.

"Y-yes," Lloyd admitted. He wanted to put an end to discrimination. He wanted to make people realize that they were wrong—because they _were_ wrong. How could the world be so blinded by hate?

"I can make that happen, too. Oh, and what's this?" Mithos smirked. "Ah, Colette, I see…Ooh, now _that_ is a naughty thought," he chuckled.

"What do you—" Lloyd started, feeling angry and bashful at the same time. His face became flushed as he tried to make certain thoughts escape his head.

"I can make that dream come true, too," Mithos interrupted. "When one is a lifeless being, you will find that they become a bit more impressionable. She loves you, too, Lloyd. And being a lifeless being would make her follow you to the very end. Just think…two lovers bound to each other forever, never to leave one another. Wouldn't you want that, Lloyd? For Colette to always be truthful and honest to you? She would do anything for you already, after all."

"…Yes," Lloyd confessed.

'_No, you idiot! You would never make Colette do anything she didn't agree to! Don't listen to him!'_ Lloyd screamed inside his head.

"Do you want those other things, too? Recognition? Fame? Love? Glory?"

'_Don't listen to him!'_

Lloyd hesitated, and then nodded in defeat. Mithos had beaten him. He now knew that the only way to get what he wanted was to give into temptation. "Yes. Yes, I do."

"Then will you let me help you? I can make all those wishes and desires come true. Before your very eyes, you will see Kratos—your own father—kneel before your strength; all swordsmen will bow before your skill. The world will realize that you are right about discrimination. And Colette…by your side forever."

"Yes, yes, please," Lloyd begged. Every word was like ecstasy to him. He wanted—no, he needed those things. He would never be complete without them.

Mithos smiled, a smile so very different from the smiles of Lloyd's friends. Their smiles showed compassion and warmth, while Mithos' smile only showed the darkness of his own soul and the coldness of death itself.

"All right then," Mithos said. "I'll see you in person very, _very_ soon."

Lloyd felt as if he had been dropped from the sky and his feet and just touched the ground. The feeling had seeped back into his body. Everyone was crowded around him, all over him. Everyone was talking at once. He couldn't understand a single thing anyone was shouting at him, all of their weak, worried eyes staring at him. They had no idea what Lloyd had agreed to do. He could not take their sympathy anymore.

Lloyd lashed out with his arms, sending Genis and Colette tumbling backwards into Presea and Raine. Zelos and Sheena looked as if they were about to yell at Lloyd as Lloyd drew both of his swords.

"Back off. Now," he demanded.

Genis stood up and took a step closer to Lloyd. "Lloyd, what are you—" he began.

"Back off," Lloyd said with more force.

"Genis, don't go any closer," Regal advised.

"Mithos understands me. He understands what I want and what I need. I don't need any of you anymore," Lloyd announced. "Goodbye."

Then he disappeared.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please review! Constructive criticism is always welcome. 


	2. Power Over Friendship

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tales of Symphonia.

Well, I got five reviews for the first chapter. I'm not extremely happy, but it's better than zero! XD

Luciado: LMAO! Wow...I knew there was going to be someone who said that! I love the whole "Resist" chanting thing.

Spoonz (Or Uber Spoonz): Yes, dark stuff is VERY cool! lol, oh poor you, you had to log in to put it on the alert...

Mary Beth The Chosen: lol, Luciado did a resist chanting thing as well. You both put down almost the exact same review! But...you are a very scary person when Mithos possesses you O.o

M. Hunter Traubel Trainee: Thanks for the review and compliment!

Dark-Young-Link: Yeah...Lloyd kinda already betrayed his friends...but don't worry, it's gonna get even better! XD

**The One Greatest Weakness**

_Chapter 2: Power Over Friendship_

After everything's that happened, I often find myself asking, "Who am I?" and "What have I become?" But as of lately, I don't ask those questions anymore because I know the answers – they are simpler than you think.

I'm Lloyd Irving, traitor and betrayer. There were people who cared for me. They were my friends – and I like to think of them as still friends – but I'm afraid they most likely don't think of me that way anymore.

I made a decision; whether it was right or wrong, I may never know. Power of offered to me and I took it. I guess I'm just like all the other humans; when it came down to everything I had ever wanted or the friends I had cherished, I succumbed to my own dark desires.

* * *

Welgaia was not the most cheerful place, and Lloyd found that out quickly. Everywhere he looked, there were emotionless, soulless angels. He remembered seeing them when he was there previously with his friends. Well…former friends. That was the most saddening part. He couldn't stop reminiscing and remembering all the times he had spent with his friends, but he couldn't share it with them. He had left them. So now who was he supposed to share "the good times" with? Mithos? After all, Mithos was the one who had swayed him to this side.

As Lloyd looked around, he felt so insignificant. Mithos had changed to Yggdrasill, as that was his preferred form in Welgaia. As Lloyd glanced at the angels and attempted to smile at them, all he got back was a stare.

"You have no idea how thankful I am," Yggdrasill spoke up, as they entered a private room only for those of the Cruxis high order.

"Why is that?" Lloyd asked, his voice full off curiosity.

"I just suffered a betrayal, too," Yggdrasill explained, a smirk appearing on his face.

Lloyd blinked a few times. Who could have possibly stood up to the mighty Yggdrasill? He could only remember Yuan betraying Mithos and working with the Renegades, but that wasn't exactly recently. _'Wait–' _Lloyd suddenly realized. _'By assisting us, didn't Kratos go against Mithos' wishes? He was always leaking information to our group and without Kratos' help we wouldn't have been able to get Origin to take a chance with us. Kratos defied Mithos and doesn't even agree with his ideals anymore, or at least that's what it seemed like…'_

"Judging by the look on your face," Yggdrasill said, examining Lloyd's expression, "I have a feeling you know who I'm talking about."

"Kratos…" Lloyd said quietly.

"That's right. Your father betrayed me," Yggdrasill added, taking a seat in a chair. Just as he did to you before, and you just did to your so-called friends."

Lloyd turned slightly to the side and stared at the ground. He was still having difficulties calling Kratos his dad. He was still Kratos to him.

_'Kratos…Is this how you felt when you betrayed us by always making sure we were staying on task with our "Regeneration". You knew what was going to happen to Colette…you knew in the end she was going to have to sacrifice her own heart and soul and become like all the other angels. She was just a tool to you. Mithos had assigned you to make sure Colette fulfilled the regeneration because she was a perfect match for Martel. Did you feel anything when you betrayed us…when you nearly killed us when Genis, Raine, Sheena, and I stood up to you? I remember it clearly…we were no match – even together – when we fought you. You had reduced us to almost nothing, and we didn't even have the strength to stand. You brought your sword over your head, but something prevented you from dealing the final blow to me. And once you found out that I was your son, did you feel anything at all? How did it make you feel, you were working with a person who wouldn't have felt the least bit of remorse if he had happened to kill me, your son?_

_'And yet here I am…working with that same person.'_

Lloyd took a seat opposite from Yggdrasill and said, "Er…Yggdrasill–"

"Please," he interrupted, "Call me Mithos. I only let a very select few call me by that name, but I'm sure after the recent turn of events, you have earned the privilege to call me that, even around the other half-elves here in Welgaia."

"Okay," Lloyd murmured, feeling awkward and out of place, looking up at Yggdrasill. Yggdrasill was intimidating enough, with his long blonde hair falling over one eye, concealing it. "I have a request for you."

"Okay, what is it?" he asked.

"Could you change your appearance back to Mithos? Right now you're…um…"

"Please, tell me Lloyd. I won't take it offensively."

"Well…it's a little uncomfortable for me right now…"

"Oh, of course." Immediately, Yggdrasill shrunk and his hair shortened as his features looked much more childlike than before. "Is this better?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Lloyd really did feel more comfortable and at ease now. Mithos was a very innocent-looking kid whereas Yggdrasill just gave him the chills. Not only with his appearance, but with his actions, too. Lloyd wasn't sure if it was just him, but it seemed as if when he was Yggdrasill he was colder and a bit too formal. Probably so he could always be recognized as the boss. When Lloyd saw Mithos for the first time, he thought Mithos looked like a sweet and trusting kid. He now knew Mithos was the furthest thing from being innocent. He had killed countless people. But hadn't Lloyd done the same thing? Lloyd had no right to judge Mithos, especially now that he was working with Mithos of his own free will.

The first thing Mithos had asked him to do was to bring the Cruxis Crystal back to his body, and Lloyd ad done that with no questions asked. He just wasn't so sure if his next task would be as easy as the first.

"Hey, Mithos?" Lloyd asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes?" the blonde half-elf replied.

"I was wondering–"

"About your next task?" Mithos cut in.

"Uh…yeah. What's it going to be?" Lloyd asked.

"Lloyd…Lloyd," Mithos said, chuckling, "I only want you to help me. We both strive for the same goal; we both want to put an end to discrimination."

Lloyd nodded.

"And I'm sure you would like your desires to be fulfilled, but you must realize some will take time," Mithos continued. Then an evil smile appeared on his face. "However, some will not."

Not exactly understanding which of his desires Mithos was referring to, Lloyd just stared blankly back at Mithos. "Um…what do you mean?" Lloyd asked.

"Why, making Kratos bow down to you of course!" Mithos laughed.

"Oh…" Lloyd could only think to say. He was partly ashamed of some of the things he wanted to achieve. "How's that? If Kratos had been holding back, then what's he like at full power?" Lloyd could only fear the worst.

"Well…from knowing Kratos for nearly an eternity, I know much of his skills. He's very talented, and combines magic with swordplay, as you have witnessed before," Mithos answered. "But there are a few ways that we can stack the odds in your favor."

"How?"

"Everyone has weaknesses, Lloyd, and Kratos' is you."

"What?"

"The reason he _can't_ fight at full power against you is because he doesn't want to hurt you."

"Okay…I get it. But will that be enough?"

"Possibly," Mithos said, folding his hands and placing them in his lap. "But I've also got a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"Well, as you can see, we of Cruxis have very advanced technology. I can give you an _extremely_ high-tech Cruxis Crystal. It will bring out your strength to an even higher level than that of an exsphere."

"Really?" Lloyd asked, almost sounding like a child.

"Of course. Actually, it'll make you stronger than you could possibly imagine. And you will even get some additional qualities that your father in fact has."

"You don't mean…" Lloyd gaped.

Mithos grinned. "That's right. You'll be an angel."

Lloyd was overcome by his own thoughts and feelings. Become an angel? With wings and all that? But then again…he couldn't stop thinking about all the angels there in Welgaia, and when Colette lost her heart, memory, sense of touch, feelings, etc. Did he really want to be like that?

But maybe that wouldn't happen to him. After all, Mithos, Yuan, and Kratos were all angels, and they were okay.

"When can you have all of this ready?" Lloyd asked, his voice full of earnest.

"Well, it does take some time to set up, but I can get a team working on it immediately," Mithos replied. "So…probably by tomorrow at the latest. Feel free to explore. If you feel the need to rest – which by all means, you should – just look around this area for me. I will have to do the majority of the work on the crystal, so I should be in this vicinity the whole time."

"Okay," Lloyd said, "but what do you mean 'by all means, you should'?"

"Lloyd, think back to when Colette first started releasing the seals, in the very beginning of your quest. What was the second thing she lost?"

"…Her ability to sleep. She never needed to rest…"

"Exactly. So you might as well sleep tonight. It will be your last night as a human."

Lloyd slowly nodded. "Okay…I'll go find some place to sleep." As he turned away to heat out, he felt Mithos' hand on his shoulder.

"Lloyd, you can make use of the back rooms. We don't have any beds here in Welgaia because they are not needed, but you may improvise with what you find," Mithos said.

"Okay," Lloyd said. Mithos still stared at him. Neither of them moved for a minute; they both just stared at each other. Lloyd could hear Mithos' soft breathing as he was seemingly examining Lloyd.

"Lloyd," Mithos spoke up, breaking the unnerving silence.

"Yeah?"

"Don't make me suffer another betrayal." Then Mithos released his grip on Lloyd's shoulder and went to a product of magitechnology to alert his team of workers.

Lloyd stood there idly for a few seconds, but then turned away and headed to a back room where he surprisingly found a couch. As he fell asleep, Mithos' words repeatedly echoed in his head.

_"Don't make me suffer another betrayal."

* * *

_

I'm sorry it took so long to update. That happens to me a lot. I switch off on stories every now and then. In fact, now I've got to write the second chapter to one of my stories on FictionPress and I need to write Chapter 6 of "The Trifecta Destiny" because a friend keeps pestering me about it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and expect to see more. I was originally going to make this about three chapters tops, but now I have more in store for what's going to happen, so it should be a few chapters longer. Anyway, please review!


	3. Life or Death

**Disclaimer:** No one here owns Tales of Symphonia. Yes, that would include me. That would include everyone except wonderful Kousuke Fujishima! (holds up pictures of him, starts talking to it) Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU for creating such a great game! (turns slowly to readers) …What? Haven't you ever seen a crazy girl talking to a picture before?

Uber Spoonz-OMG! You are probably the funniest person I have ever talked to! I almost died when I read you're review. And okay...I'll make sure to always continue my work and never delay or discontinue. Especially this fic. Cuz you'd kill me. (waits a minute) Hmm...maybe if I...Well, I'm thinking about discontinuing this Uber Spoonz, sorry...XD

Roi-Tan-Yes, I know. Bad, bad Lloyd! (slaps Lloyd with a ruler)

Mocha Macchiato-That's all right. The Internet has lots of issues. And when I first read you're review, I didn't see the double negative in your sentence, and I was like, "NOOO! Someone doesn't like this!" But then I read it over and realized what you said XD And yes, Lloyd is a bit OOC. This is like an alternate reality, a fic basically from my point of view telling what I think would have happened if Mithos had convinced him to join him. And YAY! COOKIES!

RoyalFanatic: lol, I was just scolding Lloyd with Roi-Tan! Let's do some more! NAUGHTY LLOYD! NAUGHTY, NAUGHTY!

**The One Greatest Weakness**

_Chapter 3: Life or Death_

Who knew I could be such a murderer? I've looked back at my past, and even when I started the Journey of Regeneration, I killed. We all did; Genis…Raine…Kratos…and I. We knew justifying murder was just an excuse, and no one could talk out of taking another person's life, no matter what their race is.

I've tried to live a good life. I had good times and bad times. But all I can remember now are the bad ones. Has that truly been the way I've survived? Through death? Through murder? Taking other's lives?

But are the people who took my mother's life any different?

* * *

As Lloyd walked over to the room where Mithos had been all night, he could hear the sound of his shoes hitting the path before him. Whenever he heard that repetitive sound, it made him think of Welgaia as a very empty and silent world.

Once Lloyd walked in the room, Mithos turned around. "Oh, Lloyd. We've finished making your new Cruxis Crystal," he said.

"Really?" Lloyd asked, walking over to the blond half-elf.

Mithos nodded. "Yeah. It will strongly enhance your fighting abilities, from strength to special, technical attacks." He handed the sparkling crystal to Lloyd.

Lloyd accepted it and let it lay in his hand as he stared at it. "I'll…defeat Kratos?"

Mithos laughed. "Of course. Kratos is strong, but not supremely strong. With this, you'll easily beat him, even if he actually fights at his strongest."

"All right." Lloyd took off his exsphere and stared at it. The swirling blew crystalline object almost seemed to speak to him. _'Mom…I'm sorry…but I have to give you up to Mithos…I need to beat…Dad.' _ Then Lloyd set the Cruxis Crystal onto the key crest and mounted it. It glowed light red for a moment, and then dimmed.

"Okay, you can go ahead and pursue Kratos," Mithos said.

"Where is he?" Lloyd asked.

"At your dwarven father's house, just off of Iselia."

Lloyd nodded, got prepped up and then took off. Mithos just cackled in excitement. "I can't believe Lloyd is doing my dirty work for me! Humans can be so arrogant, but also so helpful at times. Spew off some lie and give them what they want and they'll become so ignorant." Mithos looked down at Lloyd's exsphere, which contained Anna's existence, her soul. "Hehe…Poor, little, stupid Lloyd…He just gave me the Angelus Project the Five Desian Grand Cardinals had been working on. He just gave it to me himself. He gave his mother's life to me just so he could kill his father."

* * *

Kratos kneeled down and looked around. He was at Dirk's house (who was not home at the moment). There were plenty of flowers everywhere, the bedrock was sturdy and solid, the house had an exceptional design; it was a beautiful landscape. It could lift anyone's spirits – except Kratos Aurion's, the father of Lloyd Irving.

Kratos turned back to the grave in front of him, the grave of Anna, the woman who was his wife until she was put in a situation in which he was forced to kill her. He still couldn't forgive himself. He had many sins, it would take the rest of his life to repent, but it was what he planned to do.

"Anna…" Kratos prayed, "I'm sorry. I have made countless mistakes, which are in need of correction. I…killed you, by your request; I understand that. I've accomplished my revenge by killing the man who put us in that situation, Kvar. Yet, still…I betrayed our son and then rejoined Mithos. Now, I know I must stop Mithos at any cost. His crimes cannot be forgiven. He cannot be allowed to kill others as he pleases."

Kratos looked down at his hands. He felt like crying, but he didn't want to at all. He wasn't even sure if he could cry. If you hold back your tears repeatedly and lock them away, eventually you won't be able to cry. "Lloyd," Kratos continued, "was swayed to the wrong path. I…couldn't stop it in time. I never should have betrayed him…I should have stayed opposed to Mithos, but once I lost you, I lost sight of myself."

_**Flashback**_

Lloyd shook under Mithos' might. The others saw him wince in pain as he screamed with all his might, "N…No!" He began to tremble and get weaker and weaker.

_"Mithos! Stop!" Kratos yelled._

_"Wh…what's happening to Lloyd?" Genis asked, not believing what was happening in front of him._

_"Lloyd! No!" Colette shrieked, as she ran to the weakening Lloyd. But as she neared her childhood friend, he put out a hand and pushed her away._

_Then what he said shocked all of them. They all expected to hear Mithos' voice, but it was clearly Lloyd who was the one doing all the talking. "Stay away from me. I'm going with Mithos. We'll save the two worlds together. All of you…stay away from me."_

_**End of Flashback**_

Kratos clenched his hands in fury. "And now…I've lost our son to the darkness. It's corrupted his soul." Kratos closed his eyes and bowed his head. "Anna…I haven't played my role as a father well at all, to say in the least. However, as of now…I swear to you, I will change that. I will get Lloyd back, even if it kills me."

"I can arrange that for you, Dad."

Kratos quickly turned around and stood up to see Lloyd, holding a sword in each hand. Each sword was made from Cruxis technology and fashioned to deal more damage than most swords, because these were unique. They each had a razor-edge blade instead of a smooth one. While smooth-edged swords make clean, sharp cuts, razor-edged swords tear at the flesh, thus causing even more pain.

"Lloyd!" Kratos exclaimed.

"Not so calm and collected now, are you?" Lloyd pointed out, smirking.

Kratos remained silent. His hand slowly drifted towards the hilt of his own sword. A slow and calm breeze blew his bangs all over his face and the white dwarven cloth that goes around the collar on Lloyd's shirt flew into the air.

"You would harm me, your son?" Lloyd asked, staring at Kratos' wavering hand.

"Have I not done it before?" Kratos countered. "And besides…" Kratos stared into Lloyd's eyes. Before everything that had happened, Lloyd had nice caring, eyes. Now, he had the eyes of a heartless demon. "…You are no longer my son."

Lloyd grinned. "Is that so?"

In response, Kratos drew his sword and pointed the shining blade at Lloyd. "If the real Lloyd happens to be in there somewhere, tell him…I'm sorry that I failed to protect him."

"Wow, that's probably the most corny thing that I've ever heard you say," Lloyd said. Kratos did not reply, so Lloyd added, "What happened to the cold, silent Kratos I knew?"

"I swore to Anna that I would take better care of you, and I have every intent on fulfilling my promise," Kratos said, his voice getting louder as he began to lose his patience.

"I ask you, Kratos…Are you ready to die? After all, not long ago, you wanted to die. You said that you thought you had earned the right to die. Do you really think you can beat me?"

"Humph," Kratos merely replied.

"All right then." Lloyd smirked and then held his hand out, showing off his new crystalline object, a Cruxis Crystal. It began to glow – as did Lloyd's body – and then two wings appeared on Lloyd's back. They glowed light blue, going from a darker shade at the top and then getting lighter as it progressed down. They spanned a good length and appeared to be very feathery, like an eagle's. Lloyd's eyes turned red and it almost seemed like his body emanated hate, like a demonic aura.

Kratos' mouth hung slightly open in shock. _'No! Don't tell me Mithos has completely corrupted his soul!'_

"Get ready," Lloyd said. He sliced at the air and a shockwave came at Kratos. Kratos leapt to the side just in time as the shockwave tore up and destroyed the flowers behind him.

"What has Mithos done to you?" he asked.

"He's made me stronger. If you don't fight me at your strongest, I will kill you."

Kratos ran straight at Lloyd and swung his sword precisely at Lloyd's stomach. Lloyd instantly blocked it and used a "Super Sonic Thrust." Kratos' sword was too far away from his body that he could not block Lloyd's quick attack. One of Lloyd's swords went straight into Kratos' stomach, then as Lloyd pulled out the blade, it tore at Kratos' flesh. Blood poured out from Kratos' stomach. He fell to his knees and placed his hand over the wound, his hand getting redder and redder as blood drenched over it. He clenched his teeth and grunted in pain as he slowly stood up.

"Finished already, Kratos?" Lloyd laughed.

"Not quite," Kratos grimaced. "But I need to know…What will you accomplish by doing this? _Why _are you doing this?"

Lloyd gripped his swords in anger. "Because…because you won't acknowledge my strength!"

"This is all just about recognition?" Kratos inquired.

"You bet it is. Before our last fight, you said you weren't going to hold back, and I said, 'I know.' Yet…I could still see that caring look in your eyes whenever you looked at me. I could tell you held back even then!"

"You wanted me to hurt you? Lloyd, I might act cold at times, but you must realize that I care for you deeply…"

"Enough!" Lloyd yelled. "This conversation ends here! It is meaningless. It only prolongs your defeat."

_'I really have lost my son…for good. How could I let Mithos do this to you? As your father, I promise to put an end to this.'_

Lloyd led the attack once again as he used "beast", but Kratos blocked it and counterattacked. Lloyd jumped to the side, and Kratos' sword merely cut Lloyd's shirt. Lloyd slashed back at Kratos, who quickly ducked. Seizing the opportunity, he then sent Lloyd propelling backwards with a "Light Spear Cannon" followed by "Fierce Demon Fang." As Lloyd was still getting up, Kratos rushed in close and used a combination of slashes and thrusts. He didn't want to do this, but it couldn't be helped. Lloyd managed to dodge a few attacks, but Kratos just kept going.

But then Kratos noticed Lloyd was pretty beat up, yet he was not bleeding. The only blood on his shirt was from when he wounded Kratos. Kratos didn't understand what was going on.

Seeing a pause in Kratos' aggression, Lloyd took the offensive by performing a three-slash combo. Kratos felt both of Lloyd's swords ripping at his flesh. He clenched his teeth in pain. Then Lloyd saw his chance. He put all of his strength into one slash. Fortunately, Kratos just managed to block it with "Guardian." But because of the moment's delay after using it, he was open to any type of attack. Lloyd blew Kratos away with "Hunting Beast."

Kratos felt separated from the ground as flew into the air, and then felt it came back as he landed with a loud "thud." The wind got knocked out of him and he was running short on energy.

Lloyd walked over to where Kratos lay. "You can't be dead, yet. I haven't even used any of my new attacks."

Kratos felt a bit of relief as he breathed in the air. The landing took a lot out of him. Ignoring his changed son, Kratos lodged his sword in the ground and then pushed on it to force himself to his feet. "I can still stand. I can still fight back," he panted through short breaths. He could still feel blood dripping from his stomach from Lloyd's first attack.

"Bring it on," Lloyd said, and then added in a cocky voice, "Dad."

"Have you forgotten everything I've taught you?" Kratos asked as he used a "Double Demon Fang."

Lloyd blocked both attacks and replied, "You don't understand…I've surpassed you." Lloyd swung his swords all around Kratos, who quickly leapt backwards to avoid being slashed. Then he swiftly used "Grave." Lloyd wasn't expecting this, so the rocks from the attack all punctured his body. As Kratos slowly limped over to Lloyd, he rested his hand on his wound once more and took in slow, controlled, deep breaths. Then, before he had a chance to defend himself, Lloyd leapt to his feet. He gave Kratos deep injuries on both shoulders and kicked him in the face. Kratos fell to the ground once more.

Lloyd towered over Kratos, who was now clutching his bloody nose. His hand was now completely red from the crimson blood. Kratos breathed in choked breaths, trying to regain his strength.

"So…this is how the mighty angel, Kratos, falls…" Lloyd spat. "I'm disappointed."

_'That young man in front of me is no longer my son. Yet…I still can't bring myself to kill him,'_ Kratos pondered, slowly getting to his feet and grimacing in pain.

"Don't be so overconfident," Kratos panted. He leapt at Lloyd and swung his sword, slashing only at air. Kratos tried to hurt Lloyd with a few more slashes, but Lloyd avoided them and gave Kratos a roundhouse kick to the stomach. Kratos felt some blood come spitting out from his mouth. He wanted to lie there on the ground so badly, and just die and join Anna, but he knew that wasn't an option. However, he lacked the energy to stand. Just lying there felt like pure bliss compared to all the pain he was attempting to endure. He tasted something salty in his mouth and then identified it as blood. It was dripping down from the corner of his mouth.

Lloyd nudged Kratos' foot. Kratos made no response. He didn't have the strength to even care.

"Pitiful," Lloyd merely said. He began to walk away. Kratos had no idea if Lloyd wanted to kill him. It would be a simple task. Kratos was exhausted and he doubted he could block or avoid Lloyd's next attack.

Kratos slowly rolled over and then cringed in pain. His wounds – especially the severe one on his abdomen – were making just moving an extremely difficult chore. He got to his knees and felt like he was going to die. He had never felt so terrible in his four thousand years of living. Sweat beads dripped off his nose and chin. His hair fell in front of his face, but he left it that way. His hair was beyond damp; it was soaked with blood and sweat. _'Oh, kill me now…'_ he repeatedly thought. "I can't believe it's going to end like this. I can't let Mithos toy with our or anyone else's lives…" he whispered to no on in particular.

"Hey, Kratos," Lloyd called.

Kratos lifted his head just a little. He was somewhat shocked; he thought Lloyd left, but apparently that was just a ruse.

"So sorry it has to end like this," Lloyd said, "but this is how life is. You knew I was going to be stronger than you. Like how the student always surpasses his teacher. Like how Mithos became stronger than you."

At that moment, Kratos realized what Lloyd was doing. The ground beneath Lloyd was glowing, as was he. His wings were fluttering about as he performed the spell.

But it was too late.

"Goodbye," Lloyd whispered just barely loud enough for Kratos to hear.

Kratos saw this coming, but he couldn't do anything to stop it. It was all over. "Lloyd!" he yelled. "You of all people should realize what you're doing! What happened to you? What made you side with Mitho–"

**"JUDGEMENT!"** Lloyd bellowed.

Kratos swore under his breath as he saw the heavens open up, and then beams of light come crashing down. He knew they obliterated everything in his path; he had used it before on Lloyd and his friends. He had seen them recoil in pain as the rays of light collide into them. And now, he would know what if felt like. He was done for.

_'Anna…Lloyd…I've let you both down. I'm sorry…'_

Kratos fell to the ground, limp, and covered in his own blood. His eyes flickered open and closed. He watched everything above him become fuzzy and distorted. Once he saw Lloyd's face, his mouth opened to say something, but nothing came out. Then Kratos' eyes closed, and stayed that way.

* * *

Okay. There ya go. The funniest thing is, I thought of most of this during church, and wrote nearly all of it in my free time at school XD Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I left it as a cliffhanger on purpose. MUA HA HA! Has Kratos died? Or is he nearly unconscious? Who knows? NOT ME! I'm not even sure if I'm gonna kill Kratos or not. 

Kratos: (glare)

Me: (backs away and hides behind all potential readers&reviews)


	4. The Truth Hurts

**Disclaimer: **I do not _(achoo, achoo!)_ own Taaaal-_(cough, cough)_ excuse me…Tales of Symphonia. _(fits of coughing)_ Try to ignore the sick girl right here. _(sneezing, coughing, nasty gooey stuff flying everywhere)_ EWWWW! IT'S ON MY KEYBOARD NOW!

**Note:** Normally I answer the reviews right here, but because of review reply, I'm going to stop. Starting with this chapter, I'll answer everyone's review with a review reply. Thank you FanFiction! _(runs away to get some water to drink for my poor sore throat)_

**The One Greatest Weakness**

_Chapter 4: The Truth Hurts_

"How did it go, Lloyd?"

"The old man's finished."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. He's got to be."

"Your voice seems to think a little bit different."

"It was just…hard. Physically and mentally."

"It's all right. That's too be expected, but you've far surpassed your father. Go get some rest."

"Okay."

* * *

_What…what place is this? I expected the fiery, blazing pits of Hell. Don't tell me this is Heaven. Only a fool would let me into this holy place…_

Kratos looked around. He seemed to be surrounded by clouds and joyous spirits. The four thousand year old man did not understand. If this place indeed was heaven, he did not deserve to be here. He should be suffering in Hell for the things he did in the world of the living.

"Kratos?" a voice said. It was sweet and loving. And oddly familiar. Where had he heard this voice before? It sounded like someone from his dreams.

"Kratos?" the woman repeated.

Hesitantly, Kratos turned around and faced the woman. She was average height, had shoulder-length layered brown hair, and brown eyes. Her skin was a little on the pale side, but her cheeks were a pinkish hue. She smiled and all of a sudden Kratos knew this feeling. His insides felt so warm, and he felt so happy he couldn't help but smiling back at her. He hadn't smiled like this in a long time; not even when he looked at his son.

"Anna…" Kratos muttered, embracing her with a deep hug. Oh how he had missed the sweet smell of her hair, the warm comfort of her breath. "Anna, I'm so sorry. I can't believe what I've done. When I struck you down I–"

"Ssshh…it's all right," Anna said, giving Kratos a reassuring smile. "You raised Lloyd so well."

"Hardly," Kratos grunted. "His dwarven father was the one who raised him for fourteen years. I only did three, and I was with you…And…and look at Lloyd has become now. He battled against one of the most unforgivable people…and lost. Lloyd's morals have been twisted because I let my guard down for just one second."

"Kratos, no, don't say that."

"I will. First, I let Mithos become tainted, and I even helped him with his nefarious ways because I was the one who was weak. I figured Lloyd was such a pure idealist; nothing could ever hurt him. I was wrong. I don't know what Mithos was doing to Lloyd inside his head, but he said something that changed Lloyd forever and I couldn't stop it from happening. I abandoned our son when he needed me most."

And for the first time in a long while, Kratos began to cry. Tears rolled down his cheeks. The tiny droplets of water felt warm against his cold, normally apathetic face. Anna stood by him until he began to get a hold of himself. She wiped the remaining tears from his eyes.

"Kratos, it's okay to cry, especially when you've had your feelings locked deep away inside you for a number of years." She took his hands and smiled once more. "But if you find that you don't have the time or simply can't will yourself to shed tears, that's okay, too. Because I'll always be here, and I will cry in your place."

Kratos nodded, to show he understood. "Anna…" he breathed. "Where have I been…How have I survived without you these past fourteen years?"

"Life goes on," she said.

Unexpectingly, Kratos was overcome with a strong sense of love. He grabbed her and held her in a tight embrace for several minutes. The two of them were finally reunited at last. He could remember every good time and bad time the two of them had shared. The memories were flowing back to him.

But was this really what he wanted right now? His conscience was telling him he had to go back. It wasn't his time to be here with her.

Kratos finally let go of Anna. He looked her in the eyes. Holding her lightly by the shoulders he said, "Anna, I'm sorry, but right now my life is down there. Saving Lloyd is my top priority."

Anna smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that. Give our son my regards and my love."

"I'll be back," Kratos whispered.

"Take your time, Kratos," Anna said. "I'll always be here waiting for you."

Like hearing a bullhorn in his ear, Kratos was jolted to consciousness. He had an earsplitting headache and every muscle in his body ached. He felt the ground beneath him, the sharp stones pressing into him.

"Kratos?" he heard a girl say.

Kratos' foot twitched.

"He's alive!" he heard a little half-elf boy exclaim.

Slowly, Kratos sat up. He groaned in pain, but it was nothing compared to what he had felt in his fight with Lloyd.

Kratos looked around. They were all there – Colette, Genis, Raine, Sheena, Zelos, Presea, and Regal.

"Geez, what happened to you?" Zelos asked.

"You look horrible," Presea said.

Kratos looked at himself. Indeed, he _did_ look horrible. He had cuts all over his body and was soaked in his own blood, and his face was covered in grime, muck, and dirt.

Colette kneeled down beside Kratos. Her face was plastered with worry, and her hair was everywhere.

"Kratos…do you know what's happened to Lloyd?" the blonde angel asked. "Where is he?"

Kratos looked a little dazed and confused. Was he dreaming? Or had be been dreaming when he was in Heaven? What was real?

When Kratos didn't answer, Colette became concerned. "Kratos?"

"How…When…" Kratos stammered, lost.

"Everyone, it's all right. Kratos is okay," Raine spoke up.

"Raine, what happened to me?" the seraphim asked.

"Dirk found you, nearly dead here," the wise half-elf explained. "By luck and coincidence we had been traveling to Iselia. Dirk told Phaidra, who immediately told us upon our arrival. We rushed here when you had been slipping into the clutches of death. I began to heal you, but nothing happened at first. However, moments later your exsphere began to flow. Your normal bodily functions restored it, and you had a pulse. Your breathing was shallow for many minutes and then you returned to the world of the living."

_But then…was Anna a dream? It felt so real…just as real as everything feels now…What if they were both real? There are stories of people close to death seeing their loved ones, and then being jolted back to life. This couldn't be all that different._

Suddenly, Colette grabbed Kratos' shoulders. She looked straight into his distant eyes and he stared into her worrisome ones. "Kratos…Kratos, please…" she choked out, trying to fight the tears welling up in her eyes. "Where's Lloyd?"

Kratos looked away. He forgot Colette didn't really know what happened, had not seen was he had seen. Did he really have to break her heart like this?

"Kratos, you have to tell me!" Colette said, while everyone else remained silent.

"Lloyd…" Kratos began, taking a deep breath, and not wanting to tell Colette but knew she had every right to know, "Colette, this is going to be hard on you."

"I don't care, Kratos. I have to know where Lloyd is!" Colette said, becoming slightly hysterical.

"All right," Kratos said. "Lloyd is in Mithos' clutches up in Derris Kharlan."

"No!" Genis exclaimed, droplets of water willing themselves to burst from his eyes. "Lloyd isn't like that!"

"Wait…what!" Zelos exclaimed. "We know Mithos has control of him. And we know where he is! All we've got to do is go to Derris Kharlan and get him back…right?"

"You simpletons," Kratos mumbled. "It's not that simple."

"Why?" Sheena asked.

"Because Lloyd willingly went with Mithos, remember?" Kratos said, forcing them to recall that shocking moment. "He's gone!"

The rest of them stood there speechless. Colette sunk to her knees.

"No…I refuse to accept that…I won't believe it…" Colette said, her voice barely over a whisper.

"It's the truth, Colette," Kratos said, his words hurting her. "The wounds I had before Raine healed me…the marks from those swords…those were Lloyd's. Lloyd was the one who almost succeeded in killing me."

"That can't be!" Colette exclaimed. "Lloyd is a good person."

"No, Lloyd _was_ a good person; the Lloyd we all knew. The Lloyd now…is the complete opposite."

"But…we can't just leave him like that!" Sheena screamed.

"That's why I intend to change the situation." Kratos stood up and began to walk away.

"Wait," Raine said. "Where are you going?"

"To Derris Kharlan," Kratos replied.

"But why? What if you just get killed?" Regal inquired.

"Are you deaf?" Kratos grunted. "I need to pay that hellish land one last visit. An old student of mine needs discipline, and my son needs saving. That's why."

* * *

Wow…I never cease to amaze myself. That was pretty deep. Yep. Uh-huh. Deep, deep, deep, deep. Maybe I should get sick more often if this is what happens to my writing, hahaha. I hope people enjoyed the description of Anna. That was just how I pictured her. Obviously she was a sweet, caring, nice woman, and she's gotta have brown hair and brown eyes according to Punnett Squares. After all, where would he have gotten the hair and eyes from? It's not like he's gonna get green hair from them.

This chapter seemed a little shorter than the others. I dunno…I still like the last chapter better. There was so much action even though I'm really scared of myself because of what I did to Kratos O.o I'm so…so…FREAKY! This chapter had much more dialogue and descriptions (especially in Heaven:D).

Well, I will take my leave of you now. My mom should be home any second, and if she saw me on the computer typing instead of in my bed resting trying to get rid of this fever, she'd flip out and probably send me to school even though the school day is nearly over. Oh yeah, one last thing. I might update this for a while because I need to update So Long and Goodnight my prequel to ToS. And I got this great new idea for an original story inspired by .hack/SIGN that I need to write up and put on fictionpress. See ya later! _(accidentally coughs on you)_ …oops…Sorry 'bout that. I swear, these cough drops don't work at all even if they're yummy and LEMONY FRESH! XD _(sweat drop, runs upstairs to my bedroom)_


	5. The Sensei and the Pupil

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tales of Symphonia. AND I'M NOT SICK ANYMORE! Awwww…it's so nice outside! …But it's January…shouldn't it be snowing right now? O.o Oh well! Family isn't home and the sun is shining! (puts on loud Green Day music)

**The One Greatest Weakness**

_Chapter 5: The Sensei and the Pupil_

I don't know what's right and what's wrong anymore. I don't want to be a monster; I don't know what came over me when I fought Kratos. I felt the Cruxis Crystal tingle; I could feel the wings I now have because of Mithos' additions to the crystal. Once I felt the tingling sensation from it and once I saw Kratos' face, immediately I changed. It was as if all this frustration I've had since the day I met him burst.

Now that I think about it, Kratos had his good and bad sides. I saw both the first day. He saved Colette, Genis, and me from the Renegades. In fact, according to him, he had just finished some mercenary job and was on the outskirts of Iselia. If he hadn't seen the oracle…the three of us might have died there. But after that, he just started to piss me off more and more. He knew he was better than me and acted like he knew everything.

Well, who's the better one now, Kratos?

* * *

Lloyd wandered around, doing Mithos' dirty work. His half-elf leader gave him orders to kill them all—except Colette of course. Lloyd wasn't sure he could do it; when he fought Kratos he had hate to feed off of. Now he didn't. He didn't hate them. He still wanted to call them friends.

But what kind of friend would obey an order to kill them?

Lloyd turned a corner in the city of Meltokio. Zelos was his first target as per Mithos' instruction. It didn't take long for Lloyd to stroll into the richer quarters and walk into Zelos' house, Sebastian showing "Sir Bud" upstairs. Lloyd dismissed Sebastian and then knocked on the door. When he heard Zelos say, "Come on in," he did so.

Zelos had not been expecting Lloyd, and his face showed that.

"Woah! Lloyd!" he exclaimed. "Geez, we were so worried about you. Once you left us everything fell apart. What happened to you? Where have you been?"

Lloyd said nothing, his eyes merely apathetic. When Zelos walked over closer to Lloyd, Lloyd yelled:

"Stay away from me Zelos!"

Zelos looked hurt. "Bud?"

Two wings sprouted from Lloyd's back on impulse. Before Zelos knew what hit him, an energy ray shot out from Lloyd's hands and had tunneled through Zelos' stomach. He tried to speak—probably to ask why—but nothing came out. He hit the floor with a long, dreaded thud, and once he closed his eyes, he drifted off into eternal sleep; never to awake again.

Lloyd withdrew his wings and suppressed what little emotions he still had. He jumped out through the window before Sebastian could come in and escaped through the Meltokio sewer for the next target.

_Everyone, enjoy your last moments of life while you still can. They will be your last.

* * *

_

All was quiet in Derris Kharlan—as it always was. The only sound was from Mithos' feet hitting the cold, hard ground. The purple haze all around the half-elf circled out from him in all directions. It seemed to hover a few inches off the ground like a thick fog. Mithos took a glance around him and then a smirk played itself along his lips. He had never been so pleased. Lloyd contacted him and told him he was finished with his ex-best, Genis, the final friend he had to kill. IT was finally done. Mithos' dream of the Age of Lifeless Beings could finally take place.

Mithos stepped on a warp pad and reappeared in front of the Great Seed. It was time to get to work to build a world for Martel and himself.

_Lloyd…_thank you_ for being such a good boy…like a useful tool—my weapon.

* * *

_

It was too quiet for Kratos' tastes. Derris Kharlan was an empty, silent world; it was as if it was dead. Kratos was sick of death. And it had all been caused by Mithos. He swore to Anna to save Lloyd, and he'd do it or die trying—but that wasn't good enough. He would succeed.

_First, I need to take care of Mithos._

Mithos was at the core of the problem; he was first on the priority list. Who knew such an adorable little boy turned into what he is today. Did the transition happen when we were betrayed and Martel was killed? Yuan and Mithos tried to console each other—Yuan because he had been engaged to Martel, and Mithos because she was his sister who shielded him from the world—but in the end only Yuan recovered.

_No,_ _no more of that. What's done is done. We can't change the past and even if we could we'd only cause destruction without meaning to—the Butterfly Effect._

It was then the regretful mercenary spotted the seemingly innocent half-elf. He was standing there, mulling over his schemes.

"Mithos!" Kratos called out to his former pupil.

Mithos turned around and his mouth warped into a twisted grin. "Ah, it's you, Kratos," he merely said, just acknowledging the man he deemed as a traitor.

"Mithos, how far are you going to go?" Kratos asked. "Why did you bring my son into this?"

"You know full well both of those answers," the blond half-elf retorted. "You had been in on it! You went along with my motives…until you decided to betray me and join Lloyd." Then, Mithos' face, which had shown his hatred for his past companion and sensei, morphed into a sadistic grin. "But look where that got you. I had hoped Lloyd succeeded in killing you, but I guess you're beyond him."

"But he'll surpass me," Kratos explained. "And that's what I've always wanted, for him to take care of you. But _you_ were beyond him. I guess I expected too much."

"Well then," Mithos mused, getting excited, "since apparently we're both too much for Lloyd, why don't we settle this ourselves."

"That was my intention all along." Kratos drew his sword and held it firmly in his grasp, gripping the hilt. Inside he felt anxious, but he would not show it. He put up a calm front like always.

Mithos began to pull out his wings, but stopped when Kratos protested:

"Wait!"

"What?" Mithos barked, frowning.

Suddenly, Kratos revealed a sword he had hidden all these years. He tossed it and it hit the ground and slid over to Mithos' feet.

"Use this," he said.

Hesitantly, Mithos picked up the sword and examined it. The gold color of the hilt was faded and there were nicks all over the blade. It looked oddly familiar; it seemed to call out to him.

"What's this?" he demanded, looking Kratos in the eye.

"Don't you recognize it? Well, I suppose four thousand years is quite a strain on the brain," Kratos said half-sarcastically, but half-seriously as well.

"How could it have survived all this long? Surely this can't be the old blade I used to use."

"Will you use it in one last fight with me? Like old times."

Mithos scoffed. Why should he uphold to this? "Fine, but just because you're going to be an old, dying fool."

"And one last thing."

"What is it?" Mithos nearly yelled, his voice seeming to carry his impatience along the sound waves.

"No angel powers. No techniques. Just swordplay."

"Naturally. I'm not going to waste them on you."

"What do you know? I was just thinking the same thing."

Mithos took the offensive immediately by flipping over Kratos' head and attacking his backside. Kratos spun around and blocked it just in time. Then, he applied a little pressure to the blade and skid his along Mithos' giving him extra maneuvering room to twirl to the right—Mithos' left side was now open to attack Kratos slashed horizontally, but being somewhat small, Mithos was able to duck and avoid the attack. Kratos stepped to the side as Mithos lunged towards him and jumped backwards as Mithos tried another time.

"Your mind is clouded," Kratos observed. (A/N: Doesn't that sound like something from Star Wars? XD Your mind is clouded, young padawan! Yeah, I'm a Star Wars geek, live with it.)

"Shut it," Mithos growled.

"Didn't I tell you once to always focus on the task at hand?"

"Shut up! You're not my teacher anymore!"

"Mithos, I failed you as your teacher a long time ago."

**"I SAID SHUT UP!"**

Mithos' scream carried a ways away. It displayed all of his rage that had been building up inside him. He lashed out at Kratos, sword in hand, like a child throwing a temper tantrum. Even at four thousand years of age, Mithos still acted as if he were twelve—minus the naivety.

This was it; Kratos saw Mithos' anger against people at its heightened extent. At that moment, Mithos seemed more like a misanthrope that anything else. Mithos had no room in his heart for forgiveness. He was sick of being looked down upon—that's why he had created his other self, Yggdrasill, whom no one would dare to challenge.

Except Lloyd.

Blade clashed against blade. They skidded along each other, each pushing against each other, with the smell of metal in the air. Mithos was very strong considering his small, thin stature. And obviously Kratos had strength—but surprisingly they were evenly matched.

"Mithos, how much longer are you going to keep this up?" Kratos asked through clenched teeth as his muscles strained to push harder. "In the end, Lloyd will realize what he's done."

"Are you so sure about that?" Mithos asked, forcing a spiteful smile. "Lloyd killed his friends. The only ones connected to him remaining are myself, you, and Colette."

"No," Kratos denied, not willing to believe it. Surely Mithos was just toying him. "Lloyd wouldn't go that far."

"Just ask him yourself," a voice said.

Both Mithos and Kratos turned to the right to see Lloyd standing there, a sword in each hand. But unlike last time he fought Kratos, he had his own, smooth-edged swords.

"Lloyd, can I trust Kratos to you?" Mithos asked.

"Yeah," he replied, standing his ground.

"All right," Mithos said, throwing his sword across the ground, it skidding across making scratchy noises and finally stopping at the foot of a statue. Mithos got his rainbow-colored wings out and began to rise in the air. "Don't mess up this time." Then, he disappeared.

"I'm surprised to see you're still alive," Lloyd admitted, now that it was just the two of them.

"Hmph," Kratos only said, gruffly.

"So…this is it."

"Indeed."

"I'm sick of you holding back on me."

"Don't worry. I promised your mother I'd bring you back to the right path."

"Oh, did you now?"

"…Are you ready?"

"Bring it on."

Now, the rematch would occur.

* * *

Well, there's the fifth chapter. Actually…there aren't going to be too many more chapters. I'd say…let's see, next chapter is mainly the final fight between Lloyd and Kratos, and I think then I plan on having one more chapter afterwards. That would be seven chapters total. Wow…I thought this was only going to be like…three chapters at first XD w00t!

Next to come: "Chapter 6—The Rematch!" Keep in touch :D I'll work on it soon.


	6. The Rematch

**Disclaimer:** HOW MANY TIMES MUST I REPEAT MYSELF! I DON'T OWN IT! I DON'T OWN IT! You should know how much I respect Mr. Kousuke Fujishima! HE'S MY IDOL! ROCK ON FUJISHIMA-DONO!

**The One Greatest Weakness**

_Chapter 6: The Rematch_

This is it. My last chance to prove to Kratos I'm better than him. I should have finished him off before; why didn't I finish him off before? Am I as weak as I thought I was? Sure, I can strengthen my abilities with a simple crystal, but what happens to my heart? Has it gotten stronger or weaker?

What would Colette say if she saw me like this? What would Mom think of me now? Would they love me?

I will not end up like my dad—a foolish old man—I will stay strong forever. My desires will be fulfilled and no one will get in my way.

Lloyd screamed as he lunged at Kratos, who jumped out of the way. Lloyd corrected his awkward footing as he once again only swung out at air. His rage consumed him and fogged his brain. He wasn't thinking like a proper swordsman anymore; he was a madman.

"What? No angel powers?" Kratos toyed.

"I don't need them against _you_," Lloyd growled.

"Don't need them against me?" Kratos repeated. "You used them last time in an attempt to kill me—which I need remind you, failed."

"Don't talk to me about failure!" Lloyd screamed, attacking Kratos with all his might.

The wiser swordsman of the two dominated the battle, dodging the irate one's futile attacks. Kratos knew he had to get Lloyd over the edge—at least he wasn't using the powers Mithos gave him. If he thinks he doesn't need them, he hasn't completely put his whole heart under Mithos' control. _I may still have a chance,_ Kratos concluded to himself, blocking another one of Lloyd's attacks smack in the middle of his blade and then pushed him backwards. Lloyd tripped, did a backwards somersault on the ground and ended up with his back on the ground, his head facing upwards. Lloyd groaned at the sudden pain shooting through his spine.

When he opened his eyes he saw Kratos standing over him, looking at him like a father would, protecting his boy. For a moment, Lloyd saw the love in Kratos' eyes. He wanted to put down his sword and apologize to Kratos, to embrace him and cry about what he's done. He didn't mean to kill everyone; he didn't want to do it. But he was craving for his desires. His lust for power and to be with Colette overpowered all of his other senses. It had weakened slightly at the present moment, just long enough for Kratos to say:

"Son, stop it now. Let's go home together like a father and son should."

But it had only lasted for a moment. Lloyd felt the hatred come back; this was the man who betrayed them countless times and even had Colette's soul separated from her own body when they had trusted him. Lloyd didn't want to have a father like that. Who would?

"YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!" Lloyd bellowed.

Before Kratos knew what happened, Lloyd took his feet off the ground, set them on Kratos' stomach, and pushed up with all his might. Kratos felt his own feet leave the ground as he went flying into the air. As he sailed through the air he realized he had been so close. He saw his reflection in Lloyd's eyes—which had almost begun to water and tear up—it was an improvement. If he could get Lloyd back like that again, maybe Lloyd would resort to his former life—back to his better half, not this soulless demon.

Lloyd got up and watched Kratos hit the ground. It sounded like Kratos' spine took quite a beating on the landing—not that that was enough to put down one of the Four Seraphim—and Kratos clutched his stomach on sudden inclination. Lloyd had knocked the wind out of him.

_Good, let him lie there. He got what he deserved. He's no father of mine,_ Lloyd thought.

"Lloyd, you can't deny who you are," Kratos murmured, getting back to his feet and picking up his sword, which had slipped out of his hands when Lloyd previously sent him flying.

"Just watch me," Lloyd challenged.

The fight continued, the tide changing once again to Kratos' favor. His son swung his swords about recklessly as if he was just a beginner again, and Kratos expertly blocked each attack with the blade of his own sword with ease. At one point, Kratos switched to a quick offensive, yet defensive maneuver; Lloyd tried to attack him with one sword using his better arm and Kratos knocked that blade out of Lloyd's hand. Lloyd gritted his teeth as dirt got into his eyes and quickly tried to attack Kratos with his other sword, but Kratos knocked that one away to the side as well, leaving Lloyd completely open.

"Lloyd, you've lost," Kratos said.

Lloyd looked down at the ground. How could this be? He dominated in the previous battle with his father, so why was he sucking now? Did he need those angel powers _that_ much?

"No, I haven't—not yet," Lloyd said.

"Lloyd, listen to me—" Kratos began.

"NO!" Lloyd interrupted, acting rather childish for his age.

"Lloyd, you're being unreasonable."

"Look who's talking."

"Lloyd, don't do this to me."

"Leave me alone."

It was a typical father-son, parent-child argument, neither backing down, each trying to get through to the other.

"Listen to me!" Kratos screamed. He dropped his sword and grabbed Lloyd by the shoulders and shook him back and forth, as if trying to shake out all the bad things from him. "Mithos has turned you into what you vowed never to become! If the real you was right here next to you, what would he say?"

Lloyd didn't answer; he was afraid to.

"Answer me, Lloyd—what would he say?" Kratos persisted, finally assuming the role of a proper father.

"He…he…I…" Lloyd stumbled over his words.

"You poor boy," Kratos muttered, showing his pity for Lloyd.

Unexpectedly, Kratos pulled Lloyd into a hug, pushing Lloyd's head into his chest, feeling the warmth of Kratos' armor. Lloyd felt Kratos twitching a little. _Senile, old man,_ he thought to himself. However, when he realized Kratos wasn't so much as twitching but more like shaking, Lloyd pulled his head out from Kratos' grasp. And he never expected to see Kratos in this condition.

**_Crying.

* * *

_**

Colette caught herself as she stumbled over a piece of rubble in what used to be the Tower of Salvation—before Mithos destroyed it. She leaned on her knees, picked up her hands and inspected them. She felt a stinging sensation and saw that her hands were scraped up and sighed. _Great,_ she thought to herself. She rested her index and middle fingers on a little bit of peeling skin on the palm of her hand. She cringed as she felt the sharp pain. _Oh well…it should go away soon._

The blonde angel got up and walked _carefully_ to the center of the tower, gazing at the glowing blue warp pad. Kratos must have gone through that to find Lloyd and Mithos.

"I wonder where the others are," Colette said to no one in particular.

"Hey," she heard someone say. It sounded like a young boy.

Colette turned around to see a boy with blond hair going down a bit past his shoulders and sharp, icy blue eyes. Instantly, Colette recognized the boy—he was not someone she could easily forget.

"Mithos?" she exclaimed.

"Were you expecting someone else?" he asked in a condescending tone of voice.

"Well, um, uh…I-I," Colette stuttered, feeling intimidated.

"Are you going to say something or not?" Mithos asked.

Colette regained her composure by taking a deep breath. "Mithos…where's Lloyd?"

Mithos turned her back on her and took a few steps towards the warp pad. Colette was about to ask him to wait, but he turned around and looked at her with a straight face; it was indifferent, not displaying any hatred, nor any kindness—it was a bit apathetic in a sense.

"You coming?"

"Wh-what?"

"You want to see Lloyd, right?"

Colette was confused; why was Mithos doing this? She didn't see why he was helping her. She had too many questions, when she'd see Lloyd, where he was, and what he'd done to him, but she knew now was not the time for those questions. She would have to hold off on them until a later time. Maybe she could even ask Lloyd himself. Surely Lloyd had the answers.

_Lloyd…hold on.

* * *

_

Lloyd never expected to see his father of all people to start crying on his shoulder. Was this the Kratos that was never shown to anyone—except maybe he showed this Kratos to Anna? It wouldn't be surprising. Lloyd always wondered what his mother saw in Kratos, what made her fall in love with him.

_Pathetic…_

Kratos' chest heaved up and down as he tried to calm himself down by taking deep breaths. His grip on Lloyd was lessening as he was becoming more like himself again. Although, he still rested his own head on Lloyd's shoulder.

_This is uncomfortable…I don't want it. I don't want him crying on my shoulder—I'm not his son, I'm his soon-to-be murderer!_

"Get off me," he snarled.

Before Kratos realized what happened, Lloyd regained the strength in his arms, grabbed Kratos' sword and stabbed him in the chest. Kratos felt the air get sucked out of him and his eyes shot open in surprise and his mouth opened a bit as he tried to inhale oxygen. But Lloyd didn't stop with just that. He took his other sword and placed that one slightly above and to the left of the first sword. Now, Kratos had two holes in his chest he didn't need. Kratos felt the pain, as suddenly it got incredibly worse. Lloyd took each sword in each hand and twisted, slashing some of Kratos' organs. Blood spewed everywhere as Lloyd slashed downwards as he pulled out each sword. He kept them in his hands and stared into Kratos' eyes. They were so lifeless; Kratos' pupil was fading away into darkness.

The ex-mercenary slumped to his knees and fell forward a bit, but Lloyd's chest caught him. He took a few sharp, inward breaths, but it was over for Kratos. It was time for him to escape the apocalypse he had joined once, left, and then failed to stop. He just needed to say these words before he left to join Anna:

"Lloyd…I…love you."

The words had been croaked out; it was a miracle he could say anything at all with all the pain he was experiencing and because his organs were a mess, blood still dripping everywhere, its crimson contents sticking to and staining whatever it touched.

Then Kratos' whole body went limp, his eyes closed and his mouth hung slightly ajar, blood still dribbling from it. Lloyd felt Kratos' forehead—cold as night. Then he checked his pulse—there was none.

He had done it.

Kratos Aurion…was no more.

Unexpectedly, Lloyd felt a tear run down his cheek before he had a chance to control it. _"Lloyd…I…love you."_ Those words would stay in his mind forever. Suddenly, Lloyd collapsed to his knees, gazing at his dead father. Why did he do this? This Kratos was the one who wanted to help him, not frustrate him.

_Dad…I love you, too.

* * *

_

Well, there you have it; Chapter 6. Kratos is dead…it is quite sad. The next chapter is the last, and I am expecting to make it a bit long—a lot is going to happen. And aw, poor Lloyd! He's realized Kratos was a good person and is mourning over him! Maybe Kratos did bring Lloyd to the good side? Maybe his death was not in vain? That's for you to decide.

Oh and, for you…er, Kratos fangirls…I'M SORRY! T.T It just had to be done! He had to die. Kratos showed his only weakness and Lloyd used it to his advantage and succeeded in killing him. If you want to kill me…er…please don't! I already have a loyal bodyguard to protect me!


	7. The Final Battle

**Disclaimer:** After FINALLY realizing "Mr." Fujishima is a "Ms." um…(anime sweat drop) well…I respect Fujishima-dono. There, now I don't have to specify a gender :P HA! THE CREATOR OF TALES OF SYMPHONIA NO LONGER HAS A GENDER! (I still feel REALLY stupid though) Anyway…yada yada, blah blah blah, I don't own Tales of Symphonia. What do you want from me?

**The One Greatest Weakness**

_Chapter 7: The Final Battle_

Dammit…Kratos…I'm so stupid! Why didn't I ever try to understand him? Kratos may not have always been there, but when I needed him most, he was there, just watching over me—which I'm grateful for. I'm grateful he just let me live my life, mature on my own, and become a man without his help. But he was there, witnessing each event unfold.

But now…he's gone. Right when I need him. Dad…I need your help.

Dying is runny away—that's what I think. But you…that isn't true in your case. You didn't give up. Even at Death's door you stood strong. You may have failed your mission, but—wait…did you really fail? You wanted to bring me back to the side of justice. Even if you're dead now, I see why you did what you did. Thanks…

I _will_ avenge you. Mithos tainted my ideals; he used my anger and frustration to get rid of you. He made me a puppet. But this puppet is cutting its own strings and taking the puppeteer with him.

* * *

All was quiet; all was dark. Life in Derris-Kharlan could frustrate some—Colette for one. She still stumbled occasionally and then would have to run to catch up with Mithos.

Once again, the blonde angel lost her footing on a step and fell, close to the edge of the walk. Her heartbeat quickened, and she heaved a heavy sigh of relief. "Thank Goddess Martel," she murmured, looking at the bottomless pit to the side.

When she looked up ahead, she expected to see Mithos either glaring at her and waiting impatiently, or walking on ahead without her. However, he was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh no…now what?" she voiced aloud. "I can't believe I lost Mithos…"

Suddenly, her perky, little ears seemed to catch a noise she recognized. There were sobs…and frustrated screams.

"MITHOS, YOU BASTARD! DAMMIT!"

Colette's heart rate spiked up. She stood up and took a few steps closer. "Llo…Lloyd? Is that you?" she said quietly, slightly shocked.

"WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!"

She ran up a flight of stairs, getting closer and closer to the voice of the one she loved. "Lloyd! Lloyd!" she called.

Lloyd was deaf to her; he could only hear Mithos' taunting voice inside his head, laughing at Lloyd's ignorance. Lloyd screamed again, this time spewing a fluent string of inappropriate words, all cursing Mithos' name.

Colette stood frozen there. She watched Lloyd repeatedly slam his fist into the ground. Even when his right fist became numb and his knuckles began to bleed, he continued to pummel the surface. Then enough was enough—Colette could not bear to watch this anymore. She grabbed the irate swordsman in a tight hug and squeezed him gently. Suddenly, Lloyd's arm hung limp at his side and he calmed down. Colette noticed this, and so she relaxed her eyelids and the distance between the two decreased until Lloyd could feel the warmth of Colette's breath and smell the sweet scent of her hair. They leaned closer and closer, and their lips met.

It was the tenderest kiss the either of them ever had.

Eventually, they both parted. Lloyd stared at Colette in awe, and Colette just smiled at him. Already, the cold spot Lloyd felt in his heart seemed to feel warmer.

"C…Colette?" he whispered.

"What you're supposed to do is stop Mithos," she said with a bright smile plastered upon her face.

"Colette, you…you don't understand," Lloyd said, turning away.

"Don't understand what?" Colette asked.

"If you knew what happened…"

"Yeah?"

"You'd hate me."

"Lloyd, I could never hate you," she said, getting herself up and then extending a hand to Lloyd. He just stared at it, trying to figure out how Colette could be as strong as she was.

He took her hand and got to his feet. Colette was right. Mithos may have started all of this, and Lloyd may have continued it, but by Goddess Martel he was going to end it.

"Let's go," Lloyd said.

Colette nodded. "Okay." As she walked by with Lloyd she saw a body on the ground. It was a man in dark armor, but covered in blood. Colette couldn't believe it. Was it… _Kratos?_ She quickly turned away after getting a glimpse of his pale, grimy face. _Something isn't good…Kratos—dead?

* * *

_

The two of them took it a step at a time. They weren't sure where to go to find Mithos and they were both confused—about different things. Colette was wondering where the others were. All she knew was Kratos was dead. Though Lloyd seemed confused about himself. He didn't know who or what he was anymore.

_Why is Kratos dead? Where are the others? I hope they're okay…_

_By getting revenge on Mithos…I'll become a monster again. I will kill again. But…if that's what it takes to avenge Dad, I'll do it._

The two teens were silent as they continued on, looking around.

"So…where's Mithos?" Lloyd asked, his teeth clenched. The mere thought of that manipulative boy was enough to make his blood boil.

"Well, I was walking with him for a bit," Colette said, "but then I fell and when I looked up he wasn't there anymore."

"Why were you walking with him?" Lloyd asked.

"Well…he said he'd take me to you. I guess he did just in a strange way," Colette replied.

"Do you know where he went afterwards?" Lloyd inquired.

Colette shook her head. "Sorry, Lloyd."

"Nah, it's all right."

* * *

One boy stood there by himself, looking up above him. He was chuckling to himself, and the sniggers grew louder exponentially. One single, blue crystalline object lay inside his soft, small palm. He rotated it around, staring at the machine before him. Its flashing lights told him it was almost time.

His blonde hair rest at the sides of his cheeks, hiding the paleness of his face. His blue eyes stared into the depths of the machine as he inserted the blue exsphere of Lloyd's mother into a crevice and tapped a few buttons. All he needed was one more thing—Colette Brunel.

His evil plan was working. Martel _would_ be reborn.

Lloyd and Colette continued to walk up and down the endless steps together. Their footsteps echoed all over Derris Kharlan as the purple mist floated past them. Colette began to feel chilly, and Lloyd noticed so he wrapped an arm around her. She smiled at him. Words were not needed to express his gratitude; he knew.

"Lloyd?" Colette spoke, breaking the silence.

"Yeah? What is it?" he replied.

"You know I'll always be here for you, right?" she asked.

Lloyd stared at her questioningly. "Yeah, of course."

"Like how you were always there by my side before…when I lost my heart and my soul."

Lloyd had nearly forgotten about those days. The days when Colette wouldn't blink her blood red eyes, or speak to him, or acknowledge his existence, or do anything at all. The days where Lloyd always believed he would save Colette and bring her back to him. Because he could never live with himself if he ever left her behind. Colette was his beloved and always would be to him. Even if she turned into the devil—if that was even _possible—_he would always love her.

Always. Nothing would change his mind about her.

They continued walking, keeping up the silence until they saw some strange markings on the ground up ahead. It looked as if something had been carved into the ground. They had seen this type of thing before.

"It's a warp," Colette stated.

"Yeah," Lloyd agreed.

"Do you think it will take us to Mithos?" the cheery, optimistic blonde angel asked.

"It better. And when I see that bastard's face, the first thing I'm gonna do is kick his ass," the idealistic, headstrong swordsman growled.

Colette just nodded and the two of them walked over to the glowing circle. It seemed to emanate a glow that on one hand, put a sense of inspiration that what they were about to do was the right thing, but on the other hand, looked as if it was foreshadowing the hard times that were about to come.

The two of them stood on top of the warp and began to disappear as they prepared themselves for the worst.

The first thing Colette saw was a bright light glowing from a machine and an evil, little, seemingly frail boy leaning up against it with a smirk forming at his lips.

"Oh, I'm so glad of you two to come," he said, feeling pleased with himself.

"Mithos, you little bastard…you used me!" Lloyd screamed. "You made me kill my friends and even my own father!"

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry, Lloyd," Mithos said, not hiding back any sarcasm or pity. "I thought you hated your friends; I thought you hated Kratos. I thought I was giving you what you wanted."

Colette gasped and looked over at Lloyd. His face had been transformed by anger and he was clenching his fists so tight, that he punctured the skin on his palm. Little trickles of blood slid down his hand, then his wrist, and finally to his forearm where it rolled off the side onto the ground.

"Lloyd…you killed all of them?" she asked, not believing what she had just heard.

"Oh, you didn't know?" Mithos cackled. "Your _wonderful, _little _boyfriend_ killed all of them—one by one."

"Leave Colette out of this!" Lloyd yelled, drawing his swords. "This is just between the two of us!"

"But don't you think she has the right to know what's going on?" Mithos said, his eyes staring straight into Lloyd. Lloyd knew those eyes. He recognized them; Kratos used to stare at him with those analytical eyes. Those omnipotent eyes saw everything, read his soul, examined his own thoughts.

Colette turned her head and forced herself to look at Lloyd. She did her best to hold back the tears. "No, Lloyd…please tell me he's lying…please…"

Lloyd looked down at the ground. Maybe if he didn't see her, she wouldn't see his pathetic self. This was as good as he could get to running away. "Colette, I…Colette, I can explain."

"Don't forget to tell her how you mercilessly slayed Kratos as he said he loved you, his only son," Mithos laughed, enjoying the spectacle between Lloyd and Colette.

"Lloyd, I…I d-don't know what to say…I don't know what t-to think," Colette stuttered, trying to stop the tears slowly falling from her glowing blue eyes. "You killed them all? What about Zelos? You two joked around all the time! What about Regal? He looked after you! What about the Professor? She did her best to teach you about anything and everything! What about Sheena? The two of you worked so well together! What about Genis? He was…your best friend."

Lloyd turned her back to her and clenched his teeth to will himself to shed no tears. He would not cry. He would not let himself drop a single tear. _This is going all wrong…Mithos is turning Colette against me. No…I need Colette. Colette…Can't you see what he's doing to the two of us?_

Colette shot her head up and looked at Lloyd. The look on her face was not a glare because she didn't hate Lloyd. Instead, her eyes were full of determination to set things straight. "And what about me, Lloyd?" she asked. "I love you. I care so deeply for you. I would do anything to save you. And that's why I'm doing this now. You have to take responsibility for what you've done! You killed our friends! Why don't you just kill me, too?"

Lloyd spun around and screamed, "Colette, I don't want to kill you! **I LOVE YOU, DAMMIT!**"

Mithos took a step forward. "Okay, I'm sorry to interrupt the sappy, little romance story we have going on here, but I have a sister who needs to be revived. Once I kill Lloyd, no one can stop me from bringing Martel back to me."

Lloyd gripped his sword tight and pointed it at Mithos. "Fine, I'll deal with you right now!"

Lloyd ran straight at Mithos, giving him little time to react. As Lloyd thrusted his sword at Mithos, Mithos ducked and being much smaller than Lloyd, easily rolled through his legs. Lloyd brought out his foot and swept it across the ground in an attempt to knock Mithos' feet out from under him. Unfortunately, Mithos nimbly jumped over them and backed up a few steps in order to increase some distance between the two of them. Lloyd knew what Mithos was trying to do. Mithos used a form of twisted magic. He wasn't a close-range type of fighter. If he could just get up in Mithos' face and get that swift asshole to stand still, he could kill him.

He rushed in headfirst again, this time expertly swinging the swords both his fathers gave him. Mithos quickly dodged each slash and as the distance suddenly grew greater, he shot out a white light from his palm. It crushed into Lloyd's abdomen and sent him flying backwards. He swore as he sailed through the air and then crashed onto the cold, hard ground.

_Damn, that hurt, _he thought, slowly getting to his feet.

But it didn't stop there, Mithos kept the attacks coming and nearly all of them hit Lloyd. Lloyd was losing the will to defend himself as each burning light came into contact with his weakening body. Eventually, he just fell to his knees, clutching his two swords in an effort to will away the painful sensation throughout his body.

"Lloyd!" Colette shrieked, running in his direction.

In one motion, Mithos grabbed Colette by the wrist and pulled her closer to him, surprising her how actually strong he was for someone his stature. "And just where do you think you're going?" Mithos whispered into her ear. He swiftly and effortlessly shoved her into the machine and closed the hatch.

As it sealed shut, she felt her consciousness leave her. Everything was swirling around her. The only thing she could make out were those blue eyes, staring at her. Mithos had won. He was going to get what he wanted. He was going to get Martel back at the sake of sacrificing Colette.

* * *

_That's all I'm good for,_ Colette thought to herself, as she saw things spinning. These would certainly be her final moments of living. _I'm just a simple sacrifice. Lloyd, I'm sorry. I forgive you…but can you ever forgive me?_

"LET COLETTE GO! **NOW!**" Lloyd roared at the half-elf. "IF YOU DON'T LET HER GO, I'LL KILL YOU RIGHT NOW! YOU'LL NEVER GET THE CHANCE TO SEE YOUR SISTER'S FACE!"

"Those are mighty fine threats coming from someone who can't even protect the girl he loves," Mithos mocked.

"Don't even get me started," he muttered, hoisting himself to his feet.

The voices whirled around the blonde angel. Images passed through her mind. The same three people kept fleeting before her. All three were male. One had long blue hair, tied back; Colette recognized him as Yuan. Another was a tall man with reddish-brown hair and cold eyes; that one was Kratos. The final was a young boy with blond hair resting at his shoulders. Was that…Mithos?

"_It's so sad, isn't it?" _a voice said.

"What?" she asked.

_"My brother and your friend…what they're going through because of us,"_ the voice said.

"Who are you?" Colette said. "Are you Mithos' sister?"

_"Yes, I am Martel."_

"Martel, we have to do something to stop this!"

_"Colette…you are strong,"_ Martel said.

"Martel, please! Help me stop Lloyd and Mithos! Surely you don't want Mithos to die! And I don't want Lloyd to die! I don't know what I would do if he ever died before me."

Everything turned black, and then suddenly Colette could see what was happening outside of what seemed to be her coffin. The two boys were fighting it out and Mithos had the upper hand. Lloyd couldn't get the chance to strike because Mithos kept hitting him from afar. Colette watched as another one of Mithos' blasts rammed into Lloyd's side and sent him crippled to the ground. He began to cough up blood and it flowed everywhere. Lloyd would die from internal bleeding if Mithos didn't stop—but he didn't. He kept the flashes coming, relentlessly and slowly killing Lloyd. In fact, he looked like he was enjoying it.

Then the darkness drained everything out again. In the distance, someone was walking towards her; someone with light green hair and gentle eyes.

_"Child…I have no body anymore," _Martel said, walking closer to Colette. _"Only you have the power to restore peace to these odious times."_

"But I need your help, Martel! Mithos has imprisoned me," she explained. "He's trying to drain my soul to replace it with yours."

_"I see…"_

"And I can't move! I can't break free!"

_"It's all right, child. Stay still and relax all of the muscles in your body."_

Colette did as she was told.

_"Now…focus on Lloyd, and only Lloyd. Imagine the bonds weighing your arms and legs down. Use the strength inside your heart and destroy the dark bonds that trap your soul."_

Colette pictured a dark force wrapping itself around her. It was trying to consume her, trying to eat her heart. As images of her smiling swordsman flashed by in her mind, a strong, bright power radiated from her delicate body. It slowly dissolved the dark power Mithos set in upon her to leave her numb and unfeeling. Unfortunately, that was no more as warmth filled her veins and left her rejuvenated.

_"Colette…you are free,"_ Martel said, smiling down at her. _"Now…do what you think is right."_

Colette's eyes opened. With a newborn strength she pushed open the hatch and slowly sat up.

* * *

Lloyd and Mithos stood still for a moment, trying to catch their breath. Sweat trickled down Mithos' spine and blood skimmed down the side of his mouth and down past his chin.

_He's got more stamina than I had predicted, _Mithos thought.

_Mithos has used most of his energy. He's got to be toasted. Now is the time for me to strike. With this final blow, I'll end all suffering,_ Lloyd told himself.

_Mom…Dad…everyone…this one is for all of you._

Lloyd screamed and rushed forward, startling Mithos and catching him off-guard. Quickly, Lloyd slashed out at Mithos. Mithos quickly jumped backwards, evading the attack. Lloyd tried once more and failed again. However, Mithos lost his footing and stumbled onto his behind.

Lloyd stood over Mithos triumphantly. "I've got you now," he said. "I can finally end all the pain you've caused everyone."

Lloyd thrusted his sword at Mithos. However, unbeknownst to him, Colette was running in his direction and what Lloyd's blade met was not Mithos…but Colette. Blood poured out from her stomach, splashing onto Lloyd's hand and face. Her body became rigid for a moment as it felt extreme pain, and then lessened and she relaxed.

"C…Co…Colette?" Lloyd said, barely registering his voice to be audible. "Colette…no…"

He slowly took his blade out from her and dropped it onto the ground. She fell into his arms. The warm glow on her face was already fading and her eyes were turning to cold, dark pools of blue instead of bright, shimmering ones.

"Lloyd…I had to do it," she said, her breathing becoming heavy as her final moments drew nearer. "I don't want anymore killing. I did it…for Martel…and you…"

Lloyd stared into her eyes. "No, Colette, no…oh goddess, don't leave me here alone…"

"Lloyd…stay strong…"

Lloyd knew she was gone. Covered in her crimson blood, he held her tighter. Maybe if he tried hard enough, he could bring her back. If he willed hard enough, she would come back to him.

"Dammit!" Mithos muttered. "She wasn't supposed to die for me…she was supposed to lose her soul so Martel could take it! Martel can't enter that body!"

Lloyd set her delicate frame down. Fiery angel wings sprouted out from his backside and his eyes blazed red. "All you ever think about is Martel…Mithos, you don't deserve to be lumped in with the living. You should be the one losing your own soul…Colette…she…**SHE SAVED YOUR LIFE AND THAT'S ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT!**"

Lloyd picked up the sword he dropped and without saying anything more, slit Mithos' throat. Mithos felt life slipping away from him and his eyes glazed over.

"Mar…tel…here I…co…me…"

His carcass hit the ground with a thud that echoed all across Derris Kharlan. Lloyd turned away and kneeled down next to the dainty, dead Colette lying on the stone tile. She looked so calm and peaceful. He brushed a hand across her cheek and moved her bangs out of her eyes.

"Colette…I'm sorry."

He held a sword up to his chest and paused, the cold metal raising goosebumps on his skin.

_I will never forget this day…the life I've led to this day; the life I poisoned with my own undeniable lust for power. My name is Lloyd Irving…I've done unspeakable acts as of recently._

_And I feel no guilt leaving this world like this.

* * *

_

Well…I'm speechless. I typed six pages of this in one night. And I must say…I WAS POSSESSED AGAIN! WHAT IS WITH ME AND BEING POSSESSED AND WRITING THESE DARK STORIES WHERE EVERYONE DIES! (deep breath) But…still…wow. When I wrote the first chapter, I had no idea how I was going to end this. When I was writing the beginning of this chapter in school I didn't even know how I was going to lead it to the ending.

I hope some parts weren't _too_ corny. I still kept plenty of action in it. And I bet you had no idea that it would end like this—because I didn't even think I was gonna have _everyone_ die!

I give a big thank you to all of my good friends for helping me through this. Most of you don't even read my fics so you won't even know I'm giving you credit (mumble, mumble) but I'll let it pass since none of you guys have even played Tales of Symphonia so you'd all be lost in what was happening…BUT YOU ALL SHOULD HAVE READ IT ANYWAY!

I give another HUGE thank you to my fans and reviewers! Without you guys keeping me going I might have finished working on this at one point. Thanks for dealing with the long lapses of time between each chapter—I've never been known for updating quickly (anime sweat drop)

One final thanks to everyone. You all know who you are, but others might not, so here you all are. You guys rock my socks and kick ass! I love you all and thanks so much! -

I GIVE THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE A SUPER, DUPER, ULTRA, BIG THANK YOU!

SexySesshieSama

StrawberryEggs

Miori101

Patrickthegiftedone

RoyalFanatic 

fUtUrE LlOyD

Rowena Raven 

Judgement Flame

M.Hunter Traubel Trainee

AirStriker

Roi-Tan

Forceuser3 the Jedi Master

Sichugirl

CBK

Shadowlover101

InuzukaFox

Uber Spoonz

PotatoPuff

Birth of Venus

Blackflame

Kratos addict who won't log in 

Mary Beth the Chosen

PowBlade

Lady D 10290

Mocha Macchiato

Dark-Young-Link

Luciado

_**My special thanks to:**_

Roi-Tan-For being my bodyguard to guard me in case I was attacked by rabid Kratos fangirls.

UberSpoonz-Providing me with lots of humor in every review and declaring him/herself a "loyal fan of kuramagirl44" even if he/she threatened to kill me IN SO MANY DIFFERENT WAYS when I joked at discontinuation

**One Final Note: **Oh and don't even THINK about me writing a sequel because I'm not a big fan of writing sequels. Ha ha ha ha! (sticks tongue out) I wouldn't even know where to begin…EVERYONE FREAKING DIED! WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO! WRITE A STORY ABOUT THE AFTERLIFE!


End file.
